Unspoken
by DrKCooper
Summary: When the unspoken between Jane and Maura can no longer be contained.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: It's been awhile… This came to me rather quickly and I thought I'd test the waters, so to speak, with a one-shot re-entry. It ends with what many of you call a cliffhanger, but I assure you that's how I intended it. Enjoy! –dkc_

_**Unspoken**_

"Why haven't they changed the name of this place? It certainly doesn't look like the old Dirty Robber," Jane wondered aloud as she, Maura, Frankie and Frost squeezed into a booth.

"It's still where all the cops come," Frost said, shrugging his shoulders as he looked around at the décor.

Conversation halted as everyone's eyes turned to Maura who appeared to be doing some sort of gardening with the herbs on the table. Patting the soil in the planter, adjusting the stems of the rosemary. Had Jane been the only one watching, the usually brash detective would have melted into a puddle of adoration for her adorable best friend. However, she chuckled with the rest of the table when Maura looked up and realized everyone was watching.

"What?" Maura asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

The table burst into laughter as drinks were delivered. Jane took a long pull of her beer, looking over the bottle at the doctor, admiring everything she saw. They both knew there was a definitive, unspoken agreement between them that wouldn't allow for the recent changes in their friendship to be addressed. They both knew what those changes were—deeper looks, lingering touches and moments that seemed to move in slow motion as they each battled the inner voice that told them to jump into this growing fire. Once Maura noticed Jane looking at her, she smiled just enough to show off her gorgeous dimples and just enough to give Jane the feeling in the pit of her stomach that only a glance from Maura could cause.

As the table drank more the conversation became sillier, less focused on the horrors of their jobs and more on the hilarity of the public they encountered because of those jobs. Frankie always had the funniest stories; he of course didn't deal with dead people as often as the rest of the table.

Frankie had launched into yet another tale from the drug unit when Jane and Maura, seated together on one side of the booth, found the outer portion of their hands touching as they rested them on the seat of the bench between them. Maura looked over at Jane and saw the subtle smirk that only the doctor could read. It was the look that said Jane knew Maura was watching her, but the detective was not about to give in and look back. Instead of looking at Maura, Jane's hand slowly covered the doctor's as she gave a gentle squeeze. Jane's body replaced newfound inches between them where her hand had been resting as she scooted a touch closer to Maura. They sat like that, Jane's hand over Maura's, a soft smile on both their faces as Frankie entertained.

"Excuse me for a moment," Maura said several minutes later as she attempted to stand. "Jane?"

Maura gestured for Jane to get up and let her out of the booth. She grazed Jane's arm as she passed, her unique scent invading Jane's senses. Neither woman spoke, yet Jane knew to follow Maura.

"Lock the door," Maura demanded as she entered the bar's bathroom with Jane on her heels.

"What?" Jane had heard the doctor, but didn't quite understand.

"Lock the door, Jane," the seriousness with which Maura spoke spurred Jane on.

Turning back to Maura, she was surprised to find the doctor had closed the distance between them and suddenly their mouths were crashing together. Jane's hands immediately went to Maura's hair and Maura's hands gripped lithe hips. The kiss was fierce, passionate even. And neither woman was surprised it was happening. This fire that burned between them had become the unspoken element in their friendship that threatened to engulf them at any moment. This was that moment.

"Maur," Jane muttered as they broke for air.

"I can't tell if you're asking for more or saying my name," Maura grinned.

"Look at you with the jokes," Jane teased as she pulled Maura's body tight against her own. "You want to…"

"Let's get out of here," Maura cut her off.

The two women left the bathroom, neither giving away what they were up to. Maura continued through the bar as Jane stopped at the table to gather their things and inform the boys that Maura wasn't feeling well and they would be leaving. When Jane caught up to Maura outside, Maura was climbing into the backseat of Jane's unmarked car.

"Why are you getting in the backseat?" Jane asked as she reached Maura's door and handed over her things.

Instead of answering, Maura crawled into the backseat and held out a hand for Jane to follow. Looking around guiltily, Jane saw nobody anywhere near her car and did as Maura suggested. As soon as she had the door closed, Maura's lips were on the detective's and her hands were freely roaming Jane's strong shoulders. The kiss was frenetic. The raven-haired detective moaned as Maura's hand moved lower, grazing a breast and causing the nipple to harden instantly.

"Can we talk about this now?" Maura's voice was both teasing, due to Jane's physical reaction to her hand, and serious.

The detective groaned and dropped her head to the doctor's chest. This is the one thing they never spoke of. The glances, the touches, the hugs that lasted a bit longer than they should—they were an unspoken part of this important friendship. It wasn't that they feared that any sort of physical relationship between them would ruin their friendship; it was that they feared never being enough. How could someone as beautiful and brilliant as Maura Isles ever be content with someone like Jane Rizzoli? And for Jane, there was always that stereotype looming over her head, threatening to become true. Would Jane ever be able to be as open about her love for Maura, both with their families as well as with herself, as Maura would? These were the reasons the chemistry between them remained unspoken.

"Jane?" Maura whispered, using the palm of her hand to lift Jane's eyes to meet her own. "We don't have to talk about it."

With those words Maura kissed Jane softly. This time there was something there that hadn't been there before. It was a promise, a promise that she would always be there for Jane and that whenever the time came to finally put words to what they were to one another, it would be okay.

The kiss intensified. Jane's rough palms cupped Maura's face as she slowly entered the doctor's mouth with a gentle, wanting tongue. The detective turned her body in the seat so that she was facing Maura completely, her left hip pressed against the doctor's left thigh. It wasn't ideal, but with the two of them, they didn't need ideal. Kissing each other made the world disappear. Kissing each other made sense—perhaps for the first time for either of them, with any partner they'd ever kissed. There should not have been an ounce of surprise in any of these discoveries. Their chemistry was never in question. They made perfect friends, why couldn't they make perfect lovers?

Jane's hands traveled from Maura's face, down her beautiful neck to her chest. Tentatively, Jane used the back of her hands to graze Maura's breasts, the firmness of nipples evident. Both women let out a soft moan at the tender sensation. They looked in each other's eyes with a look that spoke when words could not. There was desire in their eyes. There was longing in their eyes. There was love in their eyes.

"Dammit!" Jane pulled back suddenly, a few tears escaping as she did so.

She ran her hands through her hair before leaning forward again, much like she had a moment ago, this time resting her forehead against Maura's shoulder. Her breathing didn't relax, however, and the silence was heavy between them.

"I can't not tell you," Jane mumbled against Maura's shoulder. "We don't talk about it, Maur. We don't want to define it or explain it. We don't even want to admit it exists sometimes. But dammit! I can't…I have to…tell you I love you."

"Oh, Jane," Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's back and pressed a kiss to Jane's temple. What Jane couldn't see was the tears falling down Maura's cheeks.

They sat like that, the tracks of tears evident on both women's faces, holding one another in silence. Moments passed. Hours could have passed. All that mattered was being there with one another.

"Maura?" Jane sat up, looking at the tears left on Maura's beautiful skin.

"We can say it," Maura whispered. "I love you, too."

The smile that broke across Jane's face was one that Maura had never seen before. It was happier than anything Maura remembered on her best friend's face. It was a smile of relief, of happiness, of contentment, of love.

"Granted, I'm the one who pulled us into your back seat and, don't get me wrong, I like it, but I think it's time we get out of here and go home," Maura offered, her thumb running the length of Jane's bottom lip.

Jane pressed her lips against Maura's thumb and then moved to kiss the softest lips she had ever had the pleasure of touching. When Jane pulled back she took Maura's hand in her own, opened the car door and began to lead the way out. She realized as she was doing so that from here on and maybe long before now, wherever she would go, the unspoken agreement was that Maura would follow.

-_finis_-


End file.
